


Lucio no swiping

by Selestiles



Series: The Arcana Headcanons [3]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Headcanon, Other, main 6 minus lucio lmao, shitty lucio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selestiles/pseuds/Selestiles
Summary: Tumblr request: "Hi! I’d like to request an hc thing?? Would it be cool for your take on Muriel, Asra, Nadia, Julian, and Portia’s individual reactions on Lucio wanting to have MC all for his own when they already are together with them?"
Relationships: Asra (The Arcana)/Reader, Julian Devorak/Reader, Muriel (The Arcana)/Reader, Nadia (The Arcana)/Reader, Portia Devorak/Reader
Series: The Arcana Headcanons [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834537
Kudos: 90





	Lucio no swiping

##  ** Asra **

★ Not even jealous tbh. Looks down his nose at Lucio and his frankly silly attempts at breaking you apart emotionally.

★ Lucio _did_ take away his parents though, so he doesn’t underestimate what he’ll do to have you. He makes sure to warn you about it.

★ When the three of you cross paths, he uses his silver tongue to insult Lucio without him immediately noticing. (Half an hour later, a shout of outrage is heard from the other end of the castle)

★ He doesn’t have a lot of patience for it, so he tries to keep the two of you clear from the Count’s path. Lucio doesn’t venture out into the city much anyway.

★ Unconsciously (or so he says) tries to ‘erase the Lucio’ from you if you _do_ end up spending time with him. He’ll ruffle your hair in passing, or rub your arms while talking to you, and he’ll kiss you tons, all over your face.

##  **Nadia**

♠︎ Absolutely will. Not. Have it. She’s already tired of his shit so she won’t hold back and try to spare his feelings. Will tell him upfront that he’s acting ridiculous.

♠︎ Knows that Lucio sees this as a challenge and won’t participate in his childish games, especially when you are involved.

♠︎ Complains about it to you, then says she isn’t complaining (she totally is)

♠︎ Can’t help but get a little competitive, not that she thinks she _needs_ to, but it’s in her nature. She won’t compete directly with Lucio because she doesn’t want to enable him, but she wants you to have no doubts as to who (Nadia) is better.

♠︎ Will do things like buy you (more) clothes, have breakfast brought to you in bed, take you out on exotic dates, looking closely at your reaction the whole time. Also, she’ll put that extra effort in your more, _ahem_ , private activities *wink wonk*

##  ** Julian **

♦︎ Gets a little insecure, but then remembers it’s _Lucio_.

♦︎ He’s perfected the one-eyed glare, okay? He’s _perfected_ it. Totally burns holes into the back of the Count’s head every time they’re anywhere near each other.

♦︎ He probably tries to distract you as best as he can when he spots Lucio. Chattering up a storm, pointing random things out, and gently guiding you away from wherever you guys are.

♦︎ If it gets too bad, Julian talks to you about it, he knows that you love him, but he needs to know what you think about the whole thing. If he could also have some of that sweet sweet reassurance then that would be great.

♦︎ Seethes about it for a little while if Lucio makes up some reason to bring you to him. But forgets about it pretty quickly once you’re back. Although he definitely fishes for signs that you’re annoyed too.

##  ** Muriel **

♣︎ Probably takes it the worst out of all of them tbh.

♣︎ Lucio has already taken so much, _so much_ from him, and he has haunted him every day since they met. Now he wants to take you too?

♣︎ Saddest part is he probably doesn’t do much about it. Of course he’s angry. But it isn’t like he doesn’t deserve it. (He _doesn’t_ , but Muriel thinks differently)

♣︎ He’s very conflicted, and makes an effort to both try to keep you with him and drive you away to protect himself. He quickly spirals into a negative mindset.

♣︎ He does things like doing favors for you or bringing you gifts (nothing meaningful. Again, he doesn’t want to get hurt, but he wants to feel like he has something to offer, that he can provide for you) At the same time he starts speaking to you less and less, he’ll get snappy and refrain from touching you or showing affection. It will only get worse until you confront him about it.

##  ** Portia **

♥︎ If you’re uncomfortable with Lucio trying to whisk you away at any given moment she’s ready to Throw Hands

♥︎ Literally does not care that she’s up against the Count, she can see right through him and _does not_ like what he’s thinking.

♥︎ Honestly she wouldn’t even care that much if you and Lucio were friends and hung out, if it weren’t for the fact that he makes it blatantly obvious that he thinks he’s better for you than she is, and tries to butt in on your time with her.

♥︎ She’s probably secretly a little bit mean about it tbh. Gives him the stink eye a lot and calls him names under her breath when she sees him approaching. (Probably vents to the dogs about their master when it’s feeding time)

♥︎ Still, she’s secure in your love for her. She just thinks it’s annoying.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr as sandwichfox


End file.
